Douleur ou guérison?
by NanaStar-Fanfiction
Summary: En une chaude journée d'été, une dispute des plus banale éclate entre les Yorozuya. Mais qui aurait cru qu'une petite querelle amicale se terminerait aussi mal ? Shinpachi, lui, ne s'y attendait pas du tout... Et en l'espace de quelques minutes, il va voir son monde s'effondrer... Que faire lorsque celui qu'on aimait de tout notre cœur, nous rejette du jour au lendemain?
1. Dispute

_Bonjour! Voici ma première fic que je poste sur ce site! Gintama n'étant pas un manga très connue en France, j'ignore si j'aurai beaucoup de Review, mais bon! On fera avec! ^^Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne suis pas trop satisfaite de ce chapitre...J'ai l'impression que j'aurai pu faire mieux! Premièrement car j'ai habitué mes lecteurs de Skyrock à des texte de bien meilleure qualités...Mais aussi car je trouve Gintoki et Shinpachi un peu OOC dans ce texte... J'espère tout de même que je ne vous décevrais pas pour autant! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :)_

**PS: Je tiens à rappeler que cette histoire est côté M, donc âmes sensible, veuillez vous abstenir! (bien que dans le chapitre ci-dessous, il n'y a rien de plus que des vulgarité, mais bon, sait-on jamais! Le règlement du site est tellement stricte!)**

* * *

En ce mois d'août, la canicule faisait rage dans le quartier Kabuki. En regardant autour de soi, on pouvait voir tous les passants agiter leurs éventails, espérant ainsi trouver une quelconque source de fraîcheur. Si ça ne tenait qu'à eux, ils seraient restés cloîtrer chez eux, à l'abri de cette foutue chaleur grâce à leurs climatiseurs ! Mais bon, il faut bien travailler pour gagner son pain...

A présent, concentrons-nous sur nos protagonistes principaux. Nos chers Yorozuya étaient en ce moment même dans leurs appartements respectif. Gintoki, le « boss » des Yorozuya, était devant la télévision en train d'admirer Ketsuno Ana, sa présentatrice et météorologiste préféré, avec un sourire rêveur scotché aux lèvres. Kagura, la petite alien-goinfre-audacieuse (barrer la mention inutile...) du groupe, monopolisait le ventilateur en poussant des petites plaintes à cause de la puissante chaleur qui régnait dans l'appartement. Chaleur qu'elle ne supportait pas du tout au vue de sa peau très fragile. Et qu'en est-il de Shinpachi, le cher pinailleur de service ?

Et bien, il était assis sur le canapé, un éventail à la main, une veine pulsant sur son front et tapait nerveusement son pied-droit sur le plancher. Il fallait qu'il se calme, si jamais il craquait maintenant, ça risquait de causer des problèmes... Mais c'était dur ! Il avait besoin de se lâcher, d'évacuer sa rage, sinon il allait définitivement perdre la boule !

\- Dis, Gin-Chan, on a quoi à manger dans le frigo ? J'ai faim ! Et puis, il fait si chaud ! Je sens que je vais clamser si la température reste comme elle est ! Pleurnicha Kagura en se roulant par terre telle une enfant faisant des caprices.

-La ferme, sale morfale ! Tu vois pas que je suis occupé ? Râla Gintoki tout en continuant de fixer sa douce météorologiste.

\- Occupé à quoi ? À mater les nichons de cette pouffiasse de Ketsuno Ana ? Répondit Kagura d'un ton sarcastique.

À l'entente de cet ignoble affront de la part de la jeune Yato, Gintoki se leva d'un coup et clama de tous ses poumons :

\- COMMENT OSES TU INSULTER ANA-SAMA ? SALE MERDEUSE !

\- LA SALE MERDEUSE, ELLE T'EMMERDE, SALE PERMANENTER ! Si tu veux que je respecte ta cher présentatrice adoré, et bah t'as qu'à me donner à bouffer !

-On a rien à bouffer ! Ça va faire deux semaines que la canicule m'a fait perdre la motivation d'aller bosser ! On a plus un sous en banque ! Et il est hors de question qu'on aille servir nos clients avec une chaleur pareille ! Ketsuno Ana a dit qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine, cette putain de canicule ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir ! Alors il faut juste qu'on tienne une semaine sans rien manger et après on pourra reprendre le travail ! Expliqua Gintoki avant d'être projeté au sol à cause d'un énorme uppercut offert par une Kagura au summum de la colère.

-QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS DIT, ENFLURE ?! QUE JE DOIS FAIRE LA DIETE PENDANT UNE SEMAINE ?! TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE, J'ESPÈRE ?! IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION ! TU M'ENTENDS ?!

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, pauvre tarer !? S'écria Gintoki en se relevant difficilement.

Là, c'en fut trop pour Shinpachi. Ça va faire deux PUTAIN de semaines qu'il essayait de garder son calme malgré la famine qui lui tiraillait le ventre chaque jour, Gintoki qui n'arrêtait pas de baver à l'écran de la télé à cause de cette conne de Ketsuno Ana et Kagura qui ne faisait que pleurnicher ! Il commençait à en avoir ras le cul ! Le jeune Shimura se leva du canapé et s'exclama avec tellement de force que Kagura et Gintoki cessèrent instantanément leurs disputes.

\- ARRETER VOS CONNERIES MAINTENANT, BORDEL ! J'EN AI MARRE DE VOTRE LAXISME ET DE VOTRE IMMATURITES ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez au juste ? Que vous êtes les seuls à crever de chaud et à être épuisé ? Et bien non ! Tout Edo en as ras le bol de cette canicule de merde ! Et pourtant, tout le monde bouge leurs culs et vont bosser pour gagner leurs salaires ! Vous savez comment on appelle ce genre de personne ? On appelle ça une personne NORMALE ! Et sachez que je ne peux considérer quelqu'un fantasmant sur une présentatrice météo qu'il connaît à peine et une jeune fille avec un appétit d'ours, étant une personne normale !

-Euh...Patsuan ? Tu peux arrêter de hurler s'il te plaît ? La vieille va nous tuer si tu continues à... Tenta Gintoki en prenant une petite voix avant d'être couper par un Shinpachi rouge de colère.

-Et bien moi je pense, Gin-San, que c'est plutôt TOI qui devrais te la fermer ! Parce que figure toi que c'est de TA faute si le ventre de Kagura ainsi que le mien crient de famine ! Donc arrête d'essayer d'éviter le cœur du problème ! Tu es le patron des Yorozuya, alors assume tes responsabilités au lieu d'être aussi feignant !

-Shinpachi a entièrement raison, Gin-Chan ! Prends tes responsabilités, gros débile ! Clama Kagura en fusillant son patron d'un regard méprisant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me faites tous les deux ? Une crise d'adolescence ? Vous avez comploté derrière mon dos pour me mettre la pression ou quoi ? En tout cas, laisser moi tranquille, vous me donnez mal à la tête à vous plaindre comme des merdeux en manque de lait maternel ! Se plaignit Gintoki en se curant le nez et en s'allongeant de tout son long sur le canapé.

-Non Gin-San. Nous n'avons rien fait de tel. Mais avant de clôturer cette discussion, je veux que tu sache une chose. Et ne me regarde pas avec un regard aussi désintéressé, car je suis très sérieux ! À présent, j'ai pris une grande décision...

Kagura fut surprise tellement surprise de voir Shinpachi aussi sérieux qu'elle décida de prendre la parole.

-Je sais ! Tu as décidé de laisser tomber ton fanatisme pour Otsuu-Chan !

-N'importe quoi ! Jamais je ne renoncerais à elle ! Même si je suis beaucoup moins fan de ses chansons qu'avant... Et puis Otsuu-Chan n'a rien à voir avec notre discussion actuelle ! Bref, j'ai décidé de...

\- De faire des études ? Tenta Gintoki aussi désintéressé que précédemment.

-Mais non ! Clama Shinpachi agacé comme jamais.

-D'épouser Otsuu-Chan ! Dit Kagura.

-Avant, c'était mon rêve ultime, mais plus maintenant... Et puis arrêter de me couper la parole, merde !

-Alors accouche et laisse moi regarder la télé ! Râla Gintoki. Ce que tu peux être chiant parfois ! Je me demande ce que je t'ai trouvé pour décider de t'embaucher ! J'aurai préféré un employé moins bavard ! Et puis t'as beau me traiter de feignant, tu n'as rien fait pour chercher du travail toi non plus durant ces deux semaines ! Alors arrête de te plaindre comme une fille en manque d'amour, tu veux ? À croire que tu ne sais faire que ça !

Cette pique que le samouraï lui avait lancée lui a fait l'effet d'un coup de couteau en pleine poitrine... Il avait pourtant l'habitude que Gintoki le taquine un peu, ou lui lance des répliques vexantes, il en faisait abstraction d'habitude. Mais ce qu'il vient de lui dire était si... Méprisant. Sardonique même ! Il avait presque envie de pleurer... Comment ose-t-il lui dire ça ? Il insinue donc qu'il était inutile et qu'il ne savait que se plaindre ? Remarquant le trouble chez son ami, Kagura voulue lui demander s'il allait bien, mais Shinpachi prit la parole avant.

-Je vois... Alors c'est comme ça que tu me perçois, Gin-San. Tu me vois comme un merdeux saoulant et inutile ? Demanda Shinpachi d'une voix tremblante à cause de l'émotion.

Se rendant compte qu'il y était allé un peu fort et qu'il a vexé le jeune adolescent, Gintoki décida de rattraper le coup en éteignant la télé et en regardant Shinpachi droit dans les yeux. À ce moment-là, Kagura se rendit compte que cette discussion allait peut-être tourner au vinaigre...

-Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dit, Shinpachi.

-Tu ne l'as pas dit, certes, mais tu l'as insinué ! Et ça, c'est encore pire que de me l'avoir dit en face ! Alors si j'ai bien compris, tu cherches quelqu'un de plus utile que moi ? De moins bavards aussi ? Et bien, tu auras tout le loisir d'aller chercher cette fameuse personne, puisque j'ai décidé de démissionner !

Là, il y eut un gros blanc. Durant ce laps de temps, Gintoki et Kagura étaient bouche bée. Shinpachi ? Démission ? Mais pourquoi ? C'était ça la grande décision qu'il voulait leur annoncés ? Et puis, pourquoi une dispute aussi banale doit-elle finir de cette manière ? Telles étaient les questions que se posaient Kagura et Gintoki. Surtout Gintoki, en fait.

En entendant Shinpachi dire une chose pareille, son cœur s'est douloureusement emballé, une fine pellicule de sueur perlait sur son front et ses yeux étaient écarquillés. Là, le samouraï su qu'il était allé trop loin et que Shinpachi avait sérieusement décidé de couper les ponts avec les Yorozuya. Il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse comme ça entre eux à cause d'une simple parole en l'air. Ce serait ridicule, non ? Et puis, même si sa fierté mal placée l'empêchait de s'exprimer à voix haute, il aurait voulu que Shinpachi comprenne à quel point il était fier de l'avoir à ses côtés, qu'il n'a jamais pensés une seule seconde les insultes qui lui a proféré jusqu'à maintenant... Et il en va de même pour tous ses autres amis. Car oui, même s'il ne le disait pas souvent, ou même jamais, à voix haute, il y tenait à ces deux gamins ambulants ! Sans eux, il aurait été incapable de faire énormément de choses ! Ces merdeux, ainsi que toutes les personnes qu'il a rencontrés depuis la fin de la guerre contre les Amanto, il les considère comme sa famille, et pour rien au monde, il ne voudrait couper les liens qui les unissent à lui !

-Pff, je vois que vous ne réagissez pas... En fait, ça ne vous fait ni chaud ni froid que je m'en aille, pas vrai ? Ça ne fera aucune différence pour vous ! J'ai toujours été un boulet de toute façon à vos yeux ! Je le sais, alors c'est pas la peine que vous jouiez les hypocrites ! Clama Shinpachi en fondant en larmes. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il avait besoin de vider son sac.

En entendant la voix de Shinpachi étouffé par les sanglots, Gintoki releva la tête et croisa le regard douloureusement attristé et coléreux de son frère de cœur. Sa poitrine lui fit d'autant plus mal face à cette vision. Il était vraiment allé trop loin cette fois-ci... Le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait même pas les couilles de dire ce qu'il ressentait à ses proches, pas les couilles de dire à Shinpachi qu'il tenait à lui et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille ! Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le serrer dans ses bras et de sécher ses larmes ! Alors pourquoi il n'y arrivait pas ? Pourquoi est-ce si dur d'exprimer ses sentiments ? Durant le débat intérieur de Gintoki, Kagura voulut apaiser Shinpachi en lui disant qu'il se trompait, qu'il n'a jamais été un "boulet" à leurs yeux, qu'il avait son importance parmi les Yorozuya, mais celui-ci ne voulait rien entendre et préféra continuer sa tirade :

-Oui... Maintenant que j'y repense, peu importe le nombre d'efforts que je fournirai, je ne serai jamais aussi fort que Gin-San ou toi, Kagura-Chan. Je crois que ça sera mieux pour tout le monde si je démissionne... Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire. Vous trouverez sûrement quelqu'un de bien plus utile que moi, qui ne pinaille pas, qui ne passe pas son temps à gueuler pour un rien et qui sait manier un sabre correctement. Je suis désolé d'avoir été un parasite pendant tout ce temps. Je ne vous générais plus, désormais.

Sur ces mots et en séchant ses larmes, Shinpachi voulue se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, mais Kagura lui agrippa le bras, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus.

-NON ! S'écria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Ne t'en va pas ! Si tu pars, plus rien ne sera pareille ici ! Si tu nous laisses tomber, les Yorozuya n'existeront plus ! Personnes ne pourra te remplacer ! Je veux pas que tu t'en ailles ! Ça me rappelle le jour où Maman nous a laissés, moi et papa ! Ça m'a fait si mal de la perdre ! Ça m'a fait si mal quand j'ai réalisé que je ne la reverrais plus jamais ! Je ne veux plus ressentir cette douleur ! Alors je t'en prie, reste avec nous...Gin-Chan aussi sera triste si tu pars ! Pas vrai, Gin-Chan ? Dis-lui de rester !

Le susnommé ne savait que dire. Ridicule. Il était ridicule. Même pas foutue de savoir exprimer ses sentiments à voix haute. Il n'a pas le choix. Il va encore devoir jouer le rôle du glandeur, qui s'en fout de tout le monde, le rôle qu'il a joué depuis tout ce temps. C'était une sorte de carapace. Une carapace qu'il s'est construite aux files des nombreuses pertes qu'il a dû surmonter... Que ce soit l'exécution de Shoyo-Sensei ou ses camarades tomber au combat, il avait encore leurs morts sur la conscience. Il se sentait même coupable. Alors il avait décidé de ne plus exprimer ses sentiments, de jouer un rôle qui ne lui correspondait absolument pas. Pour ne plus souffrir. Pour vivre en paix. Et il va continuer d'utiliser cette carapace encore maintenant.

-Fais ce que tu veux. Déclara Gintoki d'un neutre, désintéresser, presque froid. Tu veux démissionner ? Et bah qu'est que t'attends ? Tire-toi ! Pars, au lieu de gaspiller ta salive avec tes paroles philosophique à la con ! Je ne vais pas te retenir ! Ça fera une bouche en moins à nourrir ! Va donc bouffer les tamagoyaki cramer de ta sœur et arrête de m'ennuyer !

Et là, il y eut un blanc. Un très long silence, où on pouvait même entendre les mouches volées. Durant ces quelque minutes de silence pesant, on pouvait apercevoir des petites larmes perler à nouveau sur le visage de Shinpachi. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait et on pouvait voir à son visage qu'il retenait tant bien que mal ses sanglots. Il le savait. Il savait bien que Gin-San n'avait pas besoin de lui. Qu'il le gênait plus qu'autre chose. Mais qu'il le dise d'une manière aussi... Méprisante... Ça lui brisait le cœur. Il voulait qu'il s'en aille ? Et bien qu'il en soit ainsi. Il ne resterait pas une minute de plus dans cet appartement. Toujours durant ce silence total, il fit lâcher prise à Kagura qui n'avait pas lâché son bras depuis tout à l'heure. Celle-ci était tellement choquée par les paroles de Gintoki qu'elle n'avait même pas senti Shinpachi s'éloigner d'elle. Le jeune Shimura ouvrit la porte d'entrée et sortit de l'appartement.

Une fois dehors, il se mit à dévaler l'escalier en éclatant en sanglots. Une fois en bas de l'appartement, il se mit à courir à travers le quartier Kabuki, bousculant des gens au passage. Mais il s'en fichait. Il ne savait pas où il allait. Il avait juste envie de courir, de se lâcher, de pleurer, de hurler. Car il avait perdu tout ses repères maintenant qu'il ne faisait plus partie des Yorozuya. Il ne savait plus quoi faire maintenant que Gintoki l'a abandonné. L'homme qu'il admirait... L'homme qu'il considérait comme son grand frère... Non, pas comme un frère... L'amour qu'il portait à Gintoki allait au-delà de l'amour fraternel... Il l'aimait, tout simplement, il l'aimait comme un amant... Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant ?

Mais il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque qu'il trébucha sur une pierre et tomba de tout son long sur le sol. Maudissant les rires qu'il entendit autour de lui, il tenta de se relever. Mais c'est alors qu'une main apparut dans son champs de vision.

-Shinpachi-Kun ?! Tout va bien ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal, j'espère ?!

Cette voix... C'était la voix de...

-Ka...Katsura-san ? Murmura Shinpachi incertain.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	2. Nouvel objectif

**_Ohayo! Me revoici avec la suite de "douleur ou guérison"! Donc, je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, dans ce chapitre, il n'y pas grands chose qui se passe! De l'action, il va y en avoir dans les prochains chapitres...Beaucoup d'action même! :) En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise! Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

-Ka...Katsura-san ? Murmura Shinpachi dont les sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité.

-Shinpachi-kun ! Mais que ce passe-t-il ?! Pourquoi pleures-tu ?! Lui demanda Katsura en l'aidant à se relever. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Sans réfléchir, Shinpachi se jeta dans les bras du samurai, à la recherche d'un quelconque réconfort. Katsura, tout d'abord surpris par l'attitude du jeune homme, décida de lui rendre son étreinte. C'est bien la première fois qu'il voit le jeune Shimura dans un état pareil ! Mais que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Dis-moi tout, Shinpachi-kun.

-Gin-san...Gin-San ne veut plus de moi ! Il m'a dit que je le faisais chier, que j'étais inutile, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû me recruter... Ça fait si mal d'entendre ça de lui... Il n'a jamais été aussi ignoble avec moi...

-Gintoki a dit ça ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout... Mais... Tu sais, je crois que nous attirons l'attention des passants sur nous, c'est mauvais signe pour moi... Je ne voudrais pas me faire prendre par le Shinsengumi, tu comprends ? Nous devrions aller dans un endroit sûr pour discuter !

-Merci Katsura-San... Merci de vouloir m'aider... Ça me va droit au cœur... Vous avez raison, partons d'ici, je ne veux surtout pas vous attirer d'ennuis après tout... Allons chez moi ! Ma sœur doit sûrement être au travail, il n'y a donc personne au dojo... Ça me permettra d'avoir l'esprit tranquille pour un moment... Venez, je vais vous montrez la route.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Katsura fut mené jusqu'à la maison de Shinpachi. Les deux samurais pénétrèrent dans le dojo familial. Ils retirèrent leurs chaussures puis Shinpachi invita son confident à s'installer dans le salon.

-Voulez-vous boire quelque chose, Katsura-san ? Avec une canicule pareille, vous devez avoir très soif !

-Un verre d'eau ne serait pas de refus en effet !

-Je vous amène ça tout de suite !

Quelque seconde plus tard, Shinpachi revint avec un grand verre d'eau à la main qu'il posa sur la table de chevet en face de Katsura, qui le remercia. Le jeune Shimura s'installa face à son invité afin de reprendre leur précédente discussion.

-Tu sais, Shinpachi-Kun... Je pense que Gintoki n'était pas dans son état normal quand il t'a envoyé toutes ces atrocités en pleine tronche ! Ce n'est vraiment pas son genre d'être aussi odieux...

Shinpachi baissa les yeux puis déclara d'une voix légèrement étranglée :

-J'aurai aimé que ce que vous dites soit vrai, mais il avait l'air tout à fait sérieux lors de notre dispute... Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi froid avec qui que ce soit jusqu'à aujourd'hui... Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi froid avec qui que ce soit jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il m'a toujours vu comme un fardeau pour les Yorozuya, mais il n'a jamais osé me le dire, peut être pour éviter de me vexer...

-Attends deux minutes ! Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés ?

-Tout ça à cause de cette saleté de canicule...Gin-san refusait d'aller travailler depuis deux semaines à cause de cette chaleur, ça a eu le don de m'énerver, donc avec Kagura-Chan on a commencé à s'acharner sur lui, puis c'est là où il m'a balancé ses quatre vérités en pleine face...

Katsura hocha la tête d'un air compatissant. Pauvre garçon, il avait l'air totalement déboussolé ! Il prit une gorgée de son verre d'eau alors que Shinpachi continuait sa tirade.

-De toute façon, j'avais déjà décidé de démissionner des Yorozuya, car je savais déjà que Gin-San allait me renvoyer pour de bon...

En entendant cela, Katsura avala de travers sa boisson. Il se mit à tousser, ce qui inquiéta son hôte.

-Katsura-San ?! Vous allez bien ?!

-Kof ! Kof ! Oui oui ! Kof ! Ça va, ne t'en fait pas ! Mais... Tu étais sérieux, à l'instant ? Tu avais déjà prévu de quitter Gintoki et Kagura ? Mais pourquoi ? Vous ne vous entendiez déjà plus à la base ?

L'expression inquiète de Shinpachi fit place à une expression peinée. Katsura en eu le cœur serré, pensant qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû poser cette question. Mais contre toute attente, Shinpachi répondit ceci :

-Non, rien avait changer entre nous jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'est juste moi qui avais l'impression de ne plus être à ma place... C'est juste moi qui avais l'impression de ne plus être à ma place... Et ça me faisait mal de me savoir délaisser par mes meilleurs amis... Il y a un moment donné où j'ai même délaissé tous mes loisirs, dont Otsuu-Chan, pour essayer de me comprendre moi-même... Mais bizarrement, malgré toutes mes remises en question et ma rupture définitive avec les Yorozuya, je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver ma place !

-C'est normal Shinpachi-Kun... Il y a un âge où chacun d'entre nous cherche un but à accomplir ou une cause à servir... Pour ma part, après avoir combattu les Amanto, j'ai décidé de diriger le Jouishishi pour le restant de mes jours, alors que Gintoki a décidé de faire une croix sur le passé pour ainsi vivre en paix avec les autres et lui-même. Qu'en est-il de toi, Shinpachi-Kun ? As-tu un but à atteindre ? Ou alors une cause noble pour laquelle tu serais prêt à donner ta vie ?

Les paroles du révolutionnaire heurtèrent le cœur du jeune Shimura. Katsura avait raison ! Ce qu'il venait de lui dire avait apaiser ses peurs et fait disparaître ses doutes... Voilà ce qu'il veut vraiment ! Il sait enfin quoi faire de sa vie !

-Katsura-San... Reprit un Shinpachi tout ému. Merci ! Vos paroles ont réveillé quelque chose en moi... Comme une sorte de trésor que j'ai cherché pendant tout ce temps... Un trésor enfoui tout au fond de mon cœur... A présent, je connais le but que je veux atteindre !

Katsura eut un sourire attendri. Il avait finalement réussi à aider ce pauvre enfant à retrouver le droit chemin ! Enfin !

-Je vois, et quel est ce but, Shinpachi-Kun ?

Le susnommé eut un immense sourire. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre allait sûrement être très étrange, mais de toute manière, il n'arrivera jamais à décrire son but d'une autre façon.

-Katsura-San, je veux briller aux yeux de tous ! (1)

Le révolutionnaire le regarder avec des yeux de merlans frit, ce qui fit rire le jeune Shimura.

-Je vois que vous ne saisissez pas ce que j'essaye de vous dire... C'est pourtant simple, je veux devenir une sorte de héro ! Un héro reconnue de tous, admirer et vénéré ! Un héro qui servira une cause honorable et qui, peu importe le nombre d'ennemies qu'il se fera, trouvera toujours un moyen pour sortir vainqueur de ses combats ! Voilà ce que je veux ! Voilà le but que je veux atteindre ! Je veux briller !

Pour le coup, Katsura était littéralement sur le cul ! Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça ! Il ne reconnaissait pas du tout Shinpachi ! Était-il vraiment face à la même personne ? Et puis, le but que désire accomplir le jeune homme n'est pas facile à atteindre ! C'est bien de rêver, mais il ne faut pas être naïf pour autant ! Les temps ont changer, les histoires héroïques racontées dans les temps anciens sont considérées comme étant ridicule et immoral par la société d'aujourd'hui ! Mais en y repensant...Katsura eut soudainement une idée. Une idée qui n'allait peut être pas plaire à son hôte, mais qui, à ses yeux, pourra être une première étape pour que Shinachi puisse « briller », comme il a lui-même déclarer.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant... Tu veux donc prouver ta valeur aux autres et devenir quelqu'un de respectable ? C'est un très bonne objectif ! Et je pense savoir comment tu pourrais l'atteindre, Shinpachi-Kun ! Par contre, je ne sais pas si mon idée va te plaire...

Cette réplique attisa la curiosité du jeune Shimura qui ouvrit grand ses oreilles pour écouter la proposition du plus vieux.

-Shinpachi-Kun... Ton objectif est assez proche de celui de mon organisation, alors... Que dirais-tu de rejoindre le Jouishishi ? Demanda avec une petite voix Katsura, se préparant à se faire tirer les oreilles et de se faire traiter d'intégriste.

_**To Be Continued**_

_(1) : Petit clin d'œil à l'ending 12 de l'animé, "Kagayaita" (qui veut dire en japonais, "je veux briller", il me semble bien)_


End file.
